


Love and Historical Events

by Okami01



Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Crushes, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Unintended embarrassing events in the dining hall lead to Felix and Ashe blushing a lot.For Ashelix Week! Day 2 - Pining/ Monastary
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Love and Historical Events

The dining hall tables of Garreg Mach were bustling. Felix had to eat at some point. And if he was going to sit anywhere it might as well be bear the other Blue Lions. Students from other houses weren't lining up to talk to him but he wanted to keep it that way.  
He looked over at Ashe who had finished eating and was now writing away in a notebook. 

Annette leaned forward, " Oo what those notes for?"

Felix felt a vague spike of anxiety for a text he hadn't studied for. 

But Ashe shook his head. " They're just um…" 

He blushed for some reason, smiling at Annette. Tucking his quill into the book and brushing his fingers over the edge like he's about to close it. Felix felt himself inching closer. Only because he'd sort of like to see what the fuss is about before Ashe closes it. Hoping no one will notice. Not because he wants to get close to Ashe or anything, like Annette is doing without a second thought. 

Sylvain leaned closer too. Apparently, everyone needed to know. Though it was probably something stupid.

Ashe looks up from the book again and starts to explain, still blushing. 

" You know how in the past, there was always someone around to document what legends of heroes? Well… I know we're still at Garreg Mach and we're in going on missions the church assigns… But we've done a lot of cool stuff."

"Ooo," this is about the time when Ingrid shot those bandits in mid-air!" Annette shouts and points to one of the pages. 

Ingrid, who was eating a piece of steak, looked up and smiled sheepishly."

Annette reads further, " and this is the time when Felix lost his sword and be had to punch that pirate in the face 

" I shouldn't have lost my sword. And it doesn't matter what we do." Felix mutters. 

Ashe stares at him and he forces his eyes back to the book. " Well, I think it matters…"

" It does seem important, " Dimitri adds. Dedue nods, probably just agreeing with Dimitri. Of course, at the very least, they're both skilled on the battlefield. Not that Felix has any desire to admit to that out loud. 

Apparently, everyone has to weigh in on the book.

" I think it's wonderful," Mercedes says. " Well… not the killing people part but it does show that we're all still alive."

He listens as Ashe mutters his unnecessary and embarrassed sounded thanks. 

" There's a lot of stuff about Felix in here," Sylvain remarks." Smirking at Felix for some reason. 

Felix scowls in return which does absolutely nothing. 

Except to Ashe who blushes even more somehow. It looks kind of cute when he does that. You can really see his freckles. 

Felix rolls his eyes. " Maybe that's because, unlike some people I actually do stuff."

Though Sylvain does do things on the battlefield, Felix can't deny that. 

He looks over the words about himself and the other Blue Lions. Maybe it's because, in Ashe's words. Felix reminds him of a knight from those stories he's always reading. Like Kyphon or whatever. 

Not that Felix is particularly trying to act knightly. It makes him cringe. There had to be some actual knights in this cursed place for Ashe to write about instead of Felix. 

' He felled his enemies left and right like a maelstrom.' He likes that.

' Beautiful and fierce.' That seems sort of unnecessary. 

He doesn't know why he feels embarrassed. Felix fights, kills when he needs to. It's a simple fact.  
Ashe is watching him. Writing about him even. Of course, he is. They fight together all the time. Sometimes, Felix sees Ashe in the croak of a battlefield, firing his arrows and he feels at ease. The way he would feel to know that anyone is there backing him up. 

And yet. Maybe it makes him a little happier. 

He looks up and Ashe is still looking at him. Feels the urge to look back down but he's already committed. " Well. It's fine I guess. Doesn't need all the embellishments but the message is clear."

" Oh thank you, Felix."

" Don't thank me." It doesn't matter, it isn't necessary. Felix doesn't know why he's annoyed. Or why he isn't as annoyed as he should be. 

Ashe is smiling. 

" There isn't really anything about you in there."

" Ah, I guess not but-"

" You do things too, Ashe." Maybe that's why Felix is annoyed. Ashe undervalues himself. 

" Thank you… I suppose it's hard writing about myself…"

Either out of modesty or inability to do so. He's not writing about himself. And it makes Felix angry.  
He was too kind, happy to help other people at the detriment of himself. 

Felix didn't see the need to be in some stupid book. But if everyone was going to be in it then Ashe should be in it too. 

______

Ashe hadn't really thought about it until right this moment. Until Sylvain embarrassingly drew attention to it. Sure he wrote stuff about Felix but he wrote things about everyone in the book. 

And while he was glad that no one seemed to have a problem with it, that they were happy and decidedly not making fun of him. It was still strange 

Felix seemed interested. He scooted over, abandoning his food, and starting to read. He was so close. Which shouldn't mean anything, Felix went wherever he wanted. And he only wanted to read.  
But it was nice to sit close to him anyway.  
Ashe heard a few hums, grunts, a nod. A probably unintentional smile at whatever he was reading. "It's good." Every once in a while. 

Ashe smiled when Felix took a break and looked at him. Felix didn't frown. 

Even though when he stopped to think about it, there was a part of this that was embarrassing. 

There shouldn't be. Ashe was only writing. Historians did the same thing and they didn't get embarrassed about their work probably. Felix was cool, and that was sort of an objective fact.

Then out of nowhere, Felix mentioned that Ashe wasn't writing about himself. He seemed angry and now Ashe knew that he'd messed it up somehow.

" If you can't then I can," Felix said, before blinking a few times like it startled him.

" Oh, you don't have to."

" Of course I don't." Felix snapped. " I'll do what I want. You're strong. Dedicated to the bow. Someone should write about it."

There wasn't any reason to get excited about it. Felix was complimenting him. His skill with a bow. So at least Ashe was doing something right on the battlefield. There wasn't any doubt that Felix knew about combat. 

But he'd just inadvertently admitted that he wanted to write about Ashe. Ashe was probably overthinking it. And yet.

" Thank you, Felix. I try to make myself useful."

" You are… ridiculous. Of course, you are."

" Well, I… I think you're useful too. "

Ashe internally groaned at himself for his reply.

" Of course I am." Felix smiles. Then stands, unexpectedly, and walks back towards his seat at the table. 

Ashe's heart won't stop beating fast. 

But he can see the blush on Felix's face. Surely people compliment him all the time so he shouldn't be flustered like Ashe is.

Sylvain must say something teasing in his ear as he walks by because he mutters, " I ate something spicy." Before mentioning louder that he's going to train. 

" You didn't finish your food," Ingrid yells. 

" You can eat it," he calls back. 

She grins and is over his plate in a flash.

Ashe can't stop smiling now. But he can't write anything else right now so he closes the book. 

Things calm back down in the dining hall. But somehow, Ashe wonders if they're a little different.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ashelix Week! Thanks for reading! The concept of Ashe writing about Felix called to me so I had to write it. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
